


Night Terrors

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreshadowing, Nightmares, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Pre-X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men Movieverse Original Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: When faced with your worst nightmares having your greatest love at your side is the best comfort in the world.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).

Logan suffered from night terrors. Rogue knew this. She’d learnt it very well shortly after they first met, when she’d gone to comfort him, and he’d stabbed her with his claws when she surprised him. It was only his healing powers and her powers of absorption that saved her life.

He still had his claws, but she didn’t have her powers of absorption anymore. It was a relief to her because this meant that she could touch him without having to worry about hurting him. She could hold his hand or touch his face comfortingly even as he thrashed about, called names, some she knew and many others that she didn’t. 

Tonight, was one of those nights. Rogue had been reading a book about wizards going to a boarding school together, it was like the Xavier Institute but different enough that it was an easy escape from all the horrible things going on in the world. Logan was tossing and turning in their bed. Sometimes he’d call out an apology to someone. 

Rogue put a bookmark with flowers on it into her book, closed it, and set it aside on the table next to her chair. She got up and crossed the room, her long nightgown giving the impression that she was a ghost gliding about a haunted mansion. Rogue sat down on the edge of the bed and ran the tips of her fingers along Logan’s face.

His eyes flashed open and for a moment there was a glint of an animal’s self-preservation instinct. His hand grabbed hers roughly, and then he loosened his grip and he was caressing her hand.

“I could have hurt you, Rogue,” Logan said. There was still a tinge of guilt in his voice from the time that he did hurt her when she’d come to comfort him

“You were having a nightmare again,” Rogue said. She wasn’t going to let herself be pushed away by the possibility of what might happen to her. She’d rather be with the man she loved, knowing the risk, knowing that he’d never choose to harm her if he could help it.

He took her fingers and kissed the tips. “I don’t want to ever hurt you again, Rogue.”

“I know,” she smiled and leant in.

Their lips touched. His tongue beckoned at her lips and she eagerly opened hers to let him in. She could taste the cigar he’d had before bed, pretty much the only time she found the taste pleasing was when it was on his lips. Rogue moaned as she put one knee on the bed. Logan scooped his arm around her, pulling her to him.

She felt a surge of power flow into her. The world around her felt suddenly more real. Smells were more pungent. Sounds were sharper. Rogue felt like she could run a marathon. Logan started struggling beneath her, his hands went from holding to pushing. 

Rogue opened her eyes. She could see the fear in his and the veins on his face darkening as she absorbed his life force. 

No! This couldn’t be happening.

She wanted to break contact, to pull away, but she was held in place. She would have welcomed his claws through her heart, but he just got weaker and weaker as she took more and more from him. With a strong push Rogue managed to separate their lips, but it was already too late. The light was gone from his eyes.

Rogue screamed!

Hands were on Rogue’s shoulders, shaking her gently. 

“You’re having a nightmare, Rogue.”

She opened her eyes to see Logan above her. They were in their bedroom, but she was the one in bed and Logan was the one over her. It was all a dream. Her powers hadn’t come back. She didn’t hurt the man that she loved. 

“It felt so real.” Rogue sat up in bed.

“Yeah, they usually do. Do you wanna talk about it?” Logan asked.

“I dreamt that you were having one of your nightmares. I woke you up. We kissed and then my powers cam back and they started draining you. I tried to pull away, but I couldn’t and then…” Rogue trailed off as she looked down at her bare hands. She didn’t want to finish saying it, but they both knew how it was going to end.

Calloused fingers were on Rogue’s chin, gently guiding her face to look up at Logan’s. “You aren’t hurting me.” This time it was Logan that leant in and kissed her.

It tasted and felt just as wonderful as it had in the nightmare, but that was it. There was no feeling of strength, no heightened senses, Logan wasn’t dying in her arms. It was just a normal kiss between two people that loved each other very much.

“How do you feel about tea?” Logan offered. 

“I think I’d like that.”

Logan helped her out of bed and the two left their room. A student was up in the common room, watching Letterman. She was a young girl with green hair. As she twisted her fingers, a green glow encircled them, and the channel changed to one of the news channels.

“Don’t stay up to late,” Logan said.

The girl rolled her eyes but said, “Yeah.”

“You are really taking to being a teacher,” Rogue said as they entered the kitchen. 

“It’s not something I ever saw myself being, but I like it,” Logan said.

The kettle was put on the stove and the two sat together as they waited for the water to boil. After some brief discussion they ended up with two mugs of chamomile tea. It’s soothing warmth felt go to Rogue, but the fact that she was sharing it with Logan was even more comforting.

“Feel like trying again?” Logan asked after they had finished.

“Yeah, it was just a nightmare. I don’t have to worry about my powers anymore.”

The two went back into the common room together. The student was gone but she’d left the television on.

“Lorna,” Logan signed.

Rogue was starring at the TV in disbelief. “Logan, look.”

There was Magneto on screen, giving an ultimatum to humanity as he twisted the guns pointed at him with his magnetic powers. 

His mutant abilities had returned to him.

The cure was temporary.


End file.
